


Dollhouse

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stiles thinks about trashing the place. He does. Then his better judgment gets the best of him causing his stickier judgment to feel betrayed. He settles with scrapping the wood with his key a few times before disappearing back to his car. Upon approach, he startles a bit at the sight of a solid body leaning against his jeep. It takes him a few seconds to blink through the light to recognize who it was.“I thought you were in Oregon?” he asked as he got closer to the man.“The pack there was worse than ours,” was Derek’s gruff reply as his nostrils flared by the slightest. “I thought you were going to stop getting curly fries late at night?”“Well…technically it’s morning so…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start doing request on Tumblr *(bellamy-hale)* If people are interested. Just send me a song/prompt and I'll write a fic for you.

_You don't hear me when I say, Mom, please wake up. Dad's with a slut,_

****

“He’s with her again, mom,” Stiles mumbled out with his fist lightly pressed to the cold stone.

 

The air was cold, and if Stiles cared enough, he’d worry about the chances of getting hypothermia. The only thing that kept him somewhat warm was the loose fitting red hoodie that had a bit more tear than ware. Taking the time to appreciate the moon he let his anger boil and then subside as he pleased.

 

“I don’t even see what he sees in her, to be honest,” he ponders absentmindedly, “it’s not like she offers much besides that ass that is obviously not her own. Who knew dad could be such a pig?” The soft vibration from his back pocket alerts him to the new message. Pulling the device out he nearly crushed his phone in his hand.

 

**Cindy (bitch) 11:45pm**

Don’t come home tonight. The Sheriff is too emotional for you to be here. Call that friend of yours.

 

“And to think I could hate her any more than I already do,” said Stiles offhandedly as his cold fingers traced the engravement on his mother’s headstone. His head started thrumming, and the migraine that was building only caused his thoughts to stir even more. “Mom…please wake up…if you were here, she wouldn’t be…”

 

**Cindy (bitch) 11:50pm**

Also, the banquette is tomorrow after school. Your suit will be laying on your bed. Please attempt to look presentable. I don’t want your father to be embarrassed because his son couldn’t manage to fix his own tie.

 

Deciding not to dignify her with a  response, Stiles instead texts Scott. He sends out the brief  ‘what are you up to bro? can I come over’ as he walks through the dead grass to the jeep. It takes his best friend all the way till he’s halfway to Marty’s Shack, for a reply.

 

 

**Scott 12:20am**

Sorry man, Kira’s over

**Scott 12:23am**

We can hang out tomorrow or something

_Places, places, get in your places Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 

With a mouth full of curly fries, Stiles grumbled a stream of curses towards the werewolf and his kitsune girlfriend. Dropping the greasy bag on the passenger seat, he sighed heavily as he thinks of what to do next. Given that there really wasn’t much to do, he finished his meal soundlessly before heading down the road again. The streets were empty, and the only people out were him and the other people that had nowhere to be. He drove passed the station a few times, and each time would speed up to get further away from the place. It’s only when he sees the lights finally shutting off in the back does he park the jeep. Getting out he slammed the door shut as he marched up the steps and around to the back where the first part of the banquette would be held. Positioned on the lawn were dark wooden tables that looked to weigh a ton. The plaques weren’t set out for the seating arrangements yet, but Stiles could only guess where his “ _family_ ” would be at. Making his way to the front, he stopped a table made for six and stared disdainfully at the seat positioned at the head of it.

 

The seat was made for sheriff John (I don’t do that Noah shit) Stilinski. The most recently unavailable bachelor in Beacon Hills. The still healing widower of the beautiful Claudia Stilinksi, and proud father of their brilliant son, Stiles Stilinski.

 

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E I see things that nobody else sees._

The family had gotten out of their financial rough spot around the time the nogitsune happened. Given that most of their debt was to the hospital that had been destroyed in the mix of everything. The two men benefited greatly from the knowledge that there was no record of any debt from them. So with no incriminating fees to be paid the two thrived steadily with the income John was producing now that the supernatural behavior had calmed down. It was just the two of them…until it was the three of them. That’s when the drinking started again.

 

Stiles thinks about trashing the place. He does. Then his better judgment gets the best of him causing his stickier judgment to feel betrayed. He settles with scrapping the wood with his key a few times before disappearing back to his car. Upon approach, he startles a bit at the sight of a solid body leaning against his jeep. It takes him a few seconds to blink through the light to recognize who it was.

 

“I thought you were in Oregon?” he asked as he got closer to the man.

 

“The pack there was worse than ours,” was Derek’s gruff reply as his nostrils flared by the slightest. “I thought you were going to stop getting curly fries late at night?”

 

“Well…technically it’s morning so…” Stiles says coyly as he tugged at Derek’s jacket lightly. His wide brown eyes lock with Derek’s caleidoscope ones for a few long seconds before the wolf was leaning in. Just when they were about to touch Stiles tips his head back, so Derek’s warm lips planted on his neck. The wolf didn't seem to mind the change of location that much as a soft rumble escaped the man that caused shivers to chase down Stiles’ spine.

 

“Missed you sourwolf…it’s been hard,” he breathed out as his fingers twirled with Derek’s hair, tugging, then releasing altogether.

 

“Mmm, I bet…” said Derek teasingly earning a small smack to the chest from Stiles.

 

“I'm trying to be romantic you caveman. This is supposed to be one of those cinematic moments, dude. You know when the damsel’s knight in shining armor comes home from his exhausting journey from the great beyond. You’re supposed to be _chivalrous_ not a sexy brute.”

 

“Stiles, you’re not a damsel,” he says in his usual tone of ‘you’re ridiculous why do I love you?’. He pulls his mouth away from Stiles’ neck to brush his stubbly cheeks over the newly formed mark.

 

“I could be!” Stiles exclaimed offended that anyone could think otherwise. “Remember that time with the selkie? I was totally a damsel then!”

 

“Yeah, until you broke free and threatened to make selkie stew if they ever tried destroying your home again.” Derek’s eyebrow rose dramatically in the way that he knew annoyed Stiles when they were arguing. “Just accept it, you’re too smart to be a damsel.”

 

Humphing in fond annoyance, Stiles grabbed Derek’s face in his hands to guide the sourwolf into a proper kiss this time. They connected briefly and then reconnected in a much longer kiss. It wasn’t as desperate as Stiles expected it to be, and he welcomed the tenderness gladly.

 

“Can I crash at the loft tonight? Kind of got sexiled by my own father,” he said between kisses.

 

“You didn’t have to ask.”

 

“I know, just making sure…”

 

Derek holds Stiles close for a few minutes just scenting him until his mate is calmed down. When the anger and stress evaporate into happy and relaxed, Derek inhaled softly as the comforting scent of mowed lawn, rich spices, and honey invades his senses. When he pulls away, Stiles follows after with a whine at the lack of Derek’s supernatural warmth.

 

“I’ll follow you,” said Derek as he uses Stiles’ key to unlock the doors and holds the door open for him.

 

“See you there sweetwolf.”

** + **

****

The banquette was everything that Stiles hated. Big flashy lights and people in expensive suits and dresses that he knew his mom would detest. Women in massive amounts of perfume passed by him causing their flowy dresses to slap against his legs as he tried to make it through the medium sized ballroom. As usual, Lydia’s mother and father were on separate ends of the room with their daughter left talking with the other richer kids of Beacon Hills. Noticing his presence, Lydia gave him a small with a dainty little finger wave before continuing her conversation with a bright-eyed blonde girl.

 

Stiles continued on through the room until he reached the edge where not a lot of people were at. Finally taking a sigh in relief, he let his head drop back in a moment of relaxing.

 

“Didn’t I tell you not to embarrass us?” a shrill voice bit out just as long nails scraped against his neck to reposition his tie.

 

“My tie is fine,” he snaps pushing her hands away from his most vulnerable area. If he were a wolf, his eyes would be glowing defensively right now.

 

They were in a pretty secluded area so they could get away with the brief glares they shared.

 

“Those hickeys are the problem,” he voice was matter-of-fact while she brushed the imaginary dirt off of the dress his father bought her. Her powdered nose stuck in the air as she held her composure. “I know I said not to come home last night, but that doesn’t mean you had to go whore yourself off to that Hale boy.”

 

“I’d rather be with him than to even be in the same house as you.”

 

“You’re lucky your father hasn’t arrested him for having sex with a minor.”

 

“Last time I checked I turned eighteen almost six months ago so you can—”    

 

“Can I get a picture Mrs. Stilinski?” asked a fat man with wispy white hair and freckled cheeks. His camera was raised high ready to snap the photo when the command was given.

 

“Sur—”

 

“Actually it's Miss Baston,” said Stiles stepping away from the woman, “and I wouldn’t like to be photographed at the moment.

 

A rough clear of the throat made all three of them snap their heads to the side. Standing with a glass of champagne in his hand was his father smiling his award winning a smile. All charm in the face but only a spark of something in the eyes. His slings an arm around Cindy’s waist and pulls his son close by the back of his jacket.

 

“One photo wouldn’t hurt,” said the man laxly as he holds Stiles in place. Leaning down he grips the boy’s shoulder tightly. “Don’t make a scene. Use that brain of yours for something that doesn’t correlate with chaos you understand?”

 

“Smile big!” cried the man as he captured multiple pictures at once.

 

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 

The three laughed like a proper family all till the man was finished. When the picture was over, Stiles excuses himself as politely as he could as Cindy went over the photographs with the man. He ignores the looks he got from his father as he walked further away from them.

 

Looking at his watch, he sighed forlornly at the prospect of waiting three more hours in the hell. He’s pouring the sickeningly sweet punch into his cup when he feels warm hands brush over his lower- _lower_ back. Turning around quickly he aims to punch the stranger in the throat but is stopped by a firm but tender grip on his wrist. His brain catches up to pace as his eye land on his boyfriend’s amused expression.

 

“Der?”

 

“Surprise.”

 

Stiles’ eyes did a once over of the alpha and hummed in approval. Derek was dressed smartly in an all black suit with fancy white cufflinks that matched his even more elegant tie. His beard was groomed out along with his slicked back hair. Taking hold of the tie, Stiles wrapped the fabric around his hand to pull the man closer.

 

“What are you doing here? I was supposed to meet you at yours later tonight—I mean, not that I’m complaining or anything.”

 

“My family used to be invited to these all the time. I just thought I should start acting like the alpha my mom wanted.”

 

Stiles knew the words held truth, but he could also detect another fact that Derek wasn’t telling. Leaning up slowly he rested their foreheads together for a short intimate moment. “Thank you…means a lot you know.”

 

“…anything for you, Stiles.”

 

Taking a few minutes to breathe Stiles stays close to Derek until a sudden flash of light startles both of them upright. Blinking rapidly Stiles had to take a few seconds to remember where he was at, all while Derek strategically hid his eyes by ducking his head by the slightest. When Stiles finally got his life together, he smiled softly as his hand released Derek’s tie in favor for wrapping his arm around his back. From the opposite corner of the room, he could see his father and Cindy glaring at them intensely.

 

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

 

“Mr. Hale, does your appearance tonight mean you will be rebuilding the Hale estate?” asked the same photographer from earlier. The man would duck in a different position as he attempted to capturing a decent photo of Derek. Stiles had to stifle his laughter as Derek only buried his face in Stiles’ hair even more.

 

“No more photographs, please,” said Stiles feeling sorry for the man as he reluctantly put the cap back on his lens.

 

When the camera was completely put away, Derek finally lifted his head to smile uncharacteristically warm at the man. This smile was usually reserved for people like Cora when she’d come back for visits or Stiles when they were cuddling in the late hours of the night. So to see it now caused a sharp intake of breath to escape.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while and decided it would be what's best for the community. I’m thinking about clearing some of the trees and then just building from scratch over my property. My mother and father had a legacy, and I want to do all that I can to live up to it.” It seemed practiced and well rehearsed which also caused Stiles to stare in awe at the man.

 

The man jotted a few things down quickly before wandering off to someone else.

 

Turning quickly to face the smug looking wolf, Stiles studied his expression before lunging forward and crashing their lips together. Derrek held him tightly, and Stiles smiled giddily with the overwhelming feeling of happiness for his boyfriend.

 

“I’ve been trying to get you to do something to the house for years, and you choose now to indirectly tell me that you were going to turn all architecture savvy on me? You fucking asshole,” Stiles breathed in one go before attacking Derek in more kisses.  

 

Derek gripped the sides of Stiles’ face and pulled him back so he could look into his mates eyes. His smile was blinding as he rested their foreheads together. “Was going to just let you figure it out on your own, to be honest. Take you to Ikea with me a few times, and if you didn’t get it, then I would be borderline concerned that you weren't the real Stiles.”

 

Hitting his chest gently, “asshole,” he huffed fondly.

 

Derek was unapologetic as he rubbed his thumb over the softness of Stiles’ cheek. “And maybe…after college, you could—”

 

“Yes.”

 

Blinking perplexed at the sudden interruption Derek’s smile turned dopey as his ears tinged pink. “You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

 

“It’s going to be a yes for anything when it comes to you, Der. I’ve learned to deal with it, to be honest.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

After college, the pack house was complete with a few new faces along with some old faces not being there anymore. Everybody knew that the Hale pack wasn’t something to be messed with, and not even the bravest hunter would test the alpha and his brilliant mate.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr bellamy-hale


End file.
